Lost
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: Hikari the elf and Aoi the mermaid end up in the world of demons and spirits! With the help of Chie the spirit and Miyako the demon, Hikari and Aoi try to find a way home!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a forest, there was a female figure running. She had pink hair flying behind her and over her elf ears while she ran. Her purple eyes were full of excitement. She had a big smile on her cream skin. Her eyes widened as she spotted a river. She ran full speed towards the river. Then she stopped once she arrived.

"Aoi!" she shouted as she looked at the river.

Then a blue mermaid appeared with blue eyes and long blue wavy hair. Her blue eyes were full of happiness when she saw the elf. A smile appeared on her cream skin.

"Hi Hikari!" the mermaid Aoi replied as she swam up to the elf known as Hikari.

"I found something interesting," Hikari spoke as she took Aoi's hand and dragged her of shore.

Then, Aoi's body glowed. As soon as Aoi got on land, was now a human with a different appearance. Her eye was now a dark blue and her hair now was straight and dark blue that went down to her waist. Aoi now was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and a dark blue long skirt. She also was wearing blue flats.

"I'm still amazed by that," Hikari spoke awestruck as she stared at Aoi in her human form.

"You should be used to it by now," Aoi replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on let's go!" Hikari exclaimed her purple eyes lit up as she dragged Aoi to some random direction.

"Where are taking me?" Aoi asked as they stopped five minutes later.

"Look," Hikari pointed to a purple swirling circle.

"What's that?" Aoi asked as she stared at the swirling circle in interest.

"That's what I want to find out," Hikari replied as she glanced at Aoi and then turned her attention back to the swirling circle.

Hikari and Aoi stared at the purple swirling circle in amusement for a minute. Hikari perked up and turned to face Aoi.

"I have an idea," Hikari spoke as she put a finger in the air.

"What?" Aoi stared at Hikari with a questioning look.

"Maybe we can go in," Hikari replied as she stepped closer to the swirling circle.

"No," Aoi quickly said as she stopped Hikari from taking another step.

"You're no fun Aoi," Hikari whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who knows what could happen," Aoi tried to reason with Hikari.

"Come on it'll be fun," Hikari trying to persuade Aoi as she took Aoi's hand.

"I don't like this," Aoi muttered as they were now in front of the swirling circle.

Then the two stepped on the purple swirling circle. They were then sucked into the swirling circle not knowing what could happen to them next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a silver haired girl floating through the air that seemed to be in a hurry. Her amber eyes were narrowed and full of concentration. She was wearing a dark blue kimono and had white socks and wood sandals. She seems to be the age of 14. She spotted a figure and her amber eyes lit up.

"Miyako!" she shouted as the figure that stopped.

The silver haired girl floated faster. In three minutes, she was now in front of a girl. The girl looked like she was 17. The girl has black demon eyes and hair that's in pigtails and it goes to her waist. The girl was wearing a black jacket, black dress pants, and black flat ankle boots.

"Chie the spirit," the girl known as Miyako spoke as she looked at the spirit.

"I found two unconscious people near the river," Chie replied as she landed on her feet.

"Demon or spirit?" Miyako questioned as she stared at Chie.

"Not a demon like you or a spirit like me," Chie answered as her amber eyes widened.

"Then the two people you found aren't from this world then. Only demons and spirits live in this world," Miyako said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Follow me. I'll show you," Chie replied as she grabbed Miyako's hand.

"Fine," Miyako sighed as the spirit dragged her to the river.

Five minutes later, Miyako and Chie arrived at the river. They saw two unconscious people that turned out to be girls. Miyako narrowed her eyes at the unconscious girls and Chie stared at them with amusement.

"One seems to be an elf and the other seems to be a mermaid in human form," Miyako spoke as they continued to stare at the two girls.

"They seem to be the same age as me," Chie said.

One the girls had pink hair that went down to the waist and had elf ears. She was wearing a Pink long sleeve shirt, a long red skirt, and pink flats. The other girl had dark blue hair that went to the waist. She was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, a dark blue long skirt, and blue flats. A minute later, purple eyes and blue eyes opened. The two sat up and looked around until they spotted Miyako and Chie.

"Where are we?" the elf questioned as she looked at the mermaid.

"You're in the world of demons and spirits," Chie replied as she started to float.

"I knew this was a bad idea Hikari," the mermaid spoke to the elf.

"So who are you?" Miyako questioned as she looked at the two.

"I'm Hikari the elf and this is Aoi the mermaid," the elf Hikari pointed at herself and the mermaid known as Aoi.

"That's amazing that you can float," Aoi stared in amazement at Chie.

"Of course, I'm a spirit after all," Chie replied as she landed.

"What about you two? Who are you?" Hikari asked as she pointed to Miyako and Chie.

"I'm Miyako the demon and that's Chie the spirit," Miyako answered as she mimicked Hikari with the introductions.

"So you two are now in a different world from your own. How did you two end up here?" Chie questioned as she stared at Hikari and Aoi.

"Hikari dragged me into this purple swirling circle," Aoi answered as she glared at Hikari.

"Then you two came here from a portal," Miyako said as Chie stared at her.

"You mean a portal that can transport you to another world," Chie corrected as Miyako narrowed her eyes at her while Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes.

"That explains everything," Hikari's eyes had amusement in them while Aoi slapped her forehead.

"I guess they'll need somewhere to stay," Chie started to float and she crossed her legs in the air.

"I don't think that anyone else but us should know that Aoi and Hikari aren't from this world," Miyako looked at Chie who nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I know somewhere that they'll be able to stay at," Chie floated back down now in a standing position as she stared Hikari and Aoi.

"Then let's go," Hikari pointed in some random direction as Aoi sighed and Chie sweat dropped.

"Follow us then," Miyako replied as she and Chie started to leave the river with Aoi and Hikari following behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked as she and Aoi followed Miyako and Chie.

"Some place where you two will be able to stay at," Chie answered as she glanced back at the two.

"Which is where?" Aoi questioned as they stopped.

"Here," Chie answered as she pointed to a house.

"They're going to live with you?" Miyako questioned as she looked at Chie.

"Yup, Hikari and Aoi will stay with me until we can think of something," Chie looked at Aoi and Hikari.

"Are you sure?" Aoi questioned as she looked at the spirit and Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Of course it is," Chie smiled at the two as Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm out of here. You seem to have things figured out," Miyako spoke as she disappeared.

"Come on, I'll take you two to your room," Chie led Hikari and Aoi to the house.

When the three entered the house, the lights automatically turned on. Chie's eyes lit as they entered the house. Hikari's and Aoi's eyes widened at the sight.

"You like it so far?" Chie glanced back at the two as she took off her sandals.

"It's really nice," Aoi stared awestruck as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Chie led Hikari and Aoi upstairs.

The three arrived upstairs to see a loft. Chie led the two down a hall that had two doors across from each other.

"The room on the left will belong to Hikari and the one on the right will belong to Aoi," Chie pointed to each of the doors.

"Thank you Chie!" Hikari and Aoi thank her as they opened the door to their own room.

"You're welcome. My room is down the other hall," Chie waved to them, "Night," as she left the two.

"I guess we'll be staying here for now on," Aoi replied as she opened the door to her room.

"Yeah," Hikari replied as she opened the door to her room.

"Night," Aoi spoke.

"Night," Hikari replied as the two entered their room to go to bed.

Miyako entered a big mansion. She saw two figures that wore masks. One of the masks was white and the other mask was black. They were both wearing cloaks that are the same color as their mask.

"Anything new happen?" the one with the white outfit questioned as it stared at Miyako.

"No, not really," she replied as she walked past the two.

"There's news that a portal opened up," the one with the black outfit spoke which made Miyako stop.

"I already know that," Miyako glanced at the two and she continued to walk.

"Good night Miyako," the two said as they stared at her.

"Night," Miyako went up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hikari woke up to the sun shining on her face. She got up and stretched. She headed for the shower to do her business. Once done, she was fully clothed with the clothes she wore the day before and she let out a quick yawn. She made up the bed and then headed out the room. She then went down the stairs hearing the voices of Chie and Aoi.

"Morning!" Hikari exclaimed as she found the two in the kitchen.

"Hi," Aoi replied as she sipped her drink while sitting on a chair near a table.

"Did you enjoy your rest?" Chie asked as she grabbed a plate full of pancakes and put them on the table.

"Yup!" Hikari happily as she sat between Aoi and Chie.

"That's good," Chie put some pancakes on three separate plates.

"This looks yummy," Aoi saw the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I agree," Hikari nodded in agreement.

Miyako sat on a chair near a table that had a cup of coffee. She sipped her drink as she looked outside. The two figures with the white and black masks appeared.

"What do you want?" Miyako turned to look at the two.

"Just seeing if you're doing fine," the figure with the white mask replied.

"Whatever," Miyako replied as she sipped her coffee.

"I saw Chie the spirit earlier with two others," the figure with the black mask spoke.

"What!" Miyako put her cup in the sink and walked up to the two figures.

"The two didn't look like a demon or a spirit," the figure in the white mask spoke as he held out his hand that contained a letter.

Miyako took the letter and opened it. She narrowed her eyes as she read the letter. The two figures looked at each other.

"Shiro, what is the meaning of this letter?" Miyako questioned as she looked at the figure with the white mask now known as Shiro.

"It's a letter from the neko," Shiro answered.

"I see," Miyako scanned the letter.

_I guess he knows about the two not being from this world._ Miyako continued to stare at the letter. _The cat also wants to talk to me._

"I'm leaving," Miyako spoke as she teleported.

"This is going to be interesting when Miyako comes back," the figure with the black mask spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" Hikari asked as the three walked around.

"I saw some people stare at us weirdly," Aoi whispered loud enough for Hikari and Chie to hear.

"Don't worry about it, they just never saw you two before that's all," Chie reassured as the three stopped.

"Where are we?" Hikari asked as she looked around.

"Miyako's house," Chie answered as she pointed to a mansion.

"Miyako lives here!" Aoi and Hikari stared at the mansion in awe.

"This is bigger than your house Chie," Hikari turned to look at her.

"I know," Chie started to walk towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chie knocked on the door to Miyako's house. Nothing happened. Chie knocked on the door again. Nothing happened again. Hikari and Aoi stared at Chie.

"Maybe Miyako isn't home," Aoi spoke as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"I guess," Chie turned around when the door opened.

The three looked at the door to see a figure with a black mask and a black cloak. The three looked at the figure with wide eyes.

"Do you three need anything?" the figure questioned as it looked at the three girls.

"We're looking for Miyako," Chie answered as the figure sighed.

"She's out on business," the figure with the black mask replied as he closed the door.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked as they left Miyako's house.

"I really don't know. Miyako didn't tell me about him or even tell me that he was there," Chie replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Miyako appeared in front of an abandoned mansion. She saw spirits circle around the house. Miyako entered the mansion. Inside, everything in the mansion was broken or destroyed.

_Now I have to find that cat_. Miyako found the stairs that led upstairs destroyed. _This is easy._ She disappeared and reappeared at the end of the stairs. Miyako continued her way.

"You came after all," a voice spoke as Miyako entered a room.

Miyako spotted something on the bed that seemed to be intact in the room. That something stood up on four legs. It turned out to be a black cat with red demon eyes and small black demon wings coming from its back.

"I read the letter," Miyako spoke as she sat on the bed.

"Of course, I knew you would come if you read the letter," the cat replied as it sat on Miyako's lap.

"So you do know about two as I read in your letter," Miyako started as she started to pet the demon cat.

"I felt the portal being open and two beings from another world come to this world," the cat muttered.

"I guess anyone would be able to tell if they were paying attention," Miyako sighed as the cat sighed.

"Not many demons or spirits do that," the cat said.

"I guess you're right," Miyako sighed as she stopped petting the cat.

"Something up?" the cat questioned as it looked up at Miyako.

"Well, Chie and I are the only ones besides you know that those two are not from this world," Miyako spoke as the cat went on Miyako's shoulder.

"What about Shiro and Kuro?" the cat questioned as it licked Miyako's cheek.

"No, I don't think so," Miyako turned to look at the cat.

"They need to go back to their own world," the cat used its wings to fly in front of Miyako.

"I agree Katsumi," the cat glared at her as she looked through the broken window.

"What?" she questioned as the cat now known as Katsumi flew in front of her.

"What are you going to do about the two?" Katsumi asked as Miyako stood up.

"Not let anyone know who they really are," Miyako answered as she disappeared.

"I guess we couldn't get a hold of Miyako," Chie sighed as Miyako appeared.

"She's in front of us though," Hikari pointed at Miyako who stared at them in question.

"Did you three want something from me?" Miyako asked as the three nodded their heads at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Miyako!" Chie exclaimed as she floated towards her.

"What?" she questioned as Hikari and Aoi also came up to her.

"We came to your house and someone with a black mask and a black cloak answered the door," Aoi explained as Miyako sighed.

"Why did you girls come to my house?" Miyako asked as she looked at the three more specifically at Chie.

"Well, I thought that we could do something together," Chie muttered as she landed on her feet and looked down.

"We need to find a way to get the mermaid and the elf back to their own world," Miyako whispered to Chie's ear as Chie nodded reluctantly.

"I know," Chie whispered back as Hikari and Aoi stared at the two in question.

"Let's go your house Chie and talk about this conversation a bit more," Miyako said as the four disappeared.

The four appeared in front of Chie's house. Hikari and Aoi eyes widened as they were now standing in front of the house. Chie led the other three into her house. When they got inside, Chie led them to a room that had three couches. The couches were in a triangle shape so that they were facing each other. Chie sat on one of the couches while Miyako sat on the couch next to the one Chie was sitting on and Hikari and Aoi shared the remaining couch.

"I can't believe that we disappeared and reappeared in front of Chie's house!" Hikari exclaimed as Aoi nodded in agreement.

"I guess teleportation isn't normal in your world," Chie laughed as Hikari and Aoi nodded.

"Nope. In our world, we don't have the ability to teleport so no one in our world can do it," Aoi explained as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"We now need to get to the main point of being here," Miyako suddenly spoke that caused the rest of the girls to quiet down.

"And that would be?" Hikari questioned as Chie sighed.

"We need to find a way to get Hikari and Aoi back to their world," Chie spoke as Miyako nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to get back to our world?" Aoi asked with a questioning look.

"The same way you two got here," Miyako answered with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, we stepped in a purple swirling circle," Hikari spoke a little unsure.

"Then you two ended up here through a portal that connected your world to ours," Miyako said, "We just need to figure out how the portal ended up in your world and why it connected with our world,"

"That's right!" Chie agreed as she snapped her fingers while Hikari and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"How can we find a portal?" Aoi asked with a questioning look.

"We can either find one or we can create one," Miyako answered as she stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where are you going Miyako?" Chie asked as she also stood up.

"Home, it's getting late," she replied as she disappeared.

"Oh," Chie looked out the window.

"How are we going to find a portal or to create one?" Hikari questioned as she and Aoi also stood up.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders and she disappeared. Hikari glared at the spot that Miyako once was. Aoi sighed at Hikari's behavior.

"I can't believe she just left!" Hikari shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare at the spot Miyako once was.

"It's ok, Miyako might not even know the answer herself," Aoi spoke as she put a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"I guess," Hikari sighed as she left and went upstairs.

"I hope she's ok," Chie muttered as Aoi put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari's fine. That's kind of normal," Aoi smiled, "Night," she went upstairs.

"Night," Chie replied as she also headed upstairs.

Miyako appeared in front of the front door from the inside of her house. She sighed as she started to walk upstairs. When she got on her last step, a figure was there. The figure was wearing a black mask and a black cloak.

"Welcome back," the figure greeted as it bowed to Miyako.

"You don't need to bow Kuro," Miyako spoke as she went to the loft and sat down on the couch there.

"Chie and two others came at the door," Kuro, the figure said as it sat next to Miyako.

"I heard," she replied as she rested her head on Kuro's shoulder.

_I'm just tired from talking to Katsumi and dealing with Chie, the elf, and the mermaid._ Miyako sighed as she closed her eyes.

"How did your thing go with the cat?" Kuro asked as Miyako opened her eyes and removed her head from Kuro's shoulder.

"You knew?" Miyako questioned as she stared at Kuro with wide eyes.

"Of course. So how was it?" Kuro chuckled as Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"It was ok," Miyako answered as she left the loft and stopped in front of a door.

"Where's Shiro? Already in bed?" Miyako questioned as she opened the door.

"Yes. Good night," he replied as he also left the loft.

"Night," Miyako spoke as she closed the door to the room

Miyako sighed as she closed the door behind her. _I should have just sent the two back when I first saw them and now Katsumi knows that Hikari and Aoi aren't from this world. I need to hurry before anyone else finds out._ Miyako changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

A lone cat appeared in Miyako's room. It was black with red demon eyes and it had black demon wings. It went up to Miyako's sleeping form and slept next to the sleeping form.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chie looked out the window while in the kitchen. She looked at the cloak to see the time. _It's still early in the morning._ She continued to look out the window; the sun was starting to rise.

Hikari and Aoi entered the kitchen. They both stared at Chie who was staring out the window. Hikari and Aoi stared at each other in question. Then, they both took a seat next to Chie so she was in the middle.

"Hi Chie," Aoi happily spoke as she put a hand on Chie's shoulder.

"Good morning!" Hikari spoke as she also put a hand on Chie's other shoulder.

"Oh! Hikari and Aoi, morning," Chie spoke as she turned and looked at the two on each side of her.

"How are you in the morning?" Aoi asked as she gave Chie a worried look.

"You looked like you were kind of spacing off," Hikari added as she also gave Chie a worried look.

"I guess I kind of was," Chie laughed as she got up, "Are you two hungry?" she went in front of the oven.

"Yes please!" they both said at the same time with sparkling eyes.

"Food coming up!" Chie exclaimed as she started to cook something.

Miyako opened her eyes to see a black cat with black demon wings sleeping. She smiled at the sight. _You followed me Katsumi. Well, it's morning now._ Miyako sat up and started to pet Katsumi. The cat opened its eyes. Then Katsumi yawned and looked at Miyako.

"Why did you follow me?" Miyako asked as she got out of bed.

"I felt like it. Besides, those two that don't belong here are still in this world," Katsumi replied as it stretched.

"Do you know if someone made the portal or if it just randomly appeared?" Miyako asked as her outfit appeared on her and replaced her pajamas.

"Even I don't know that," Katsumi ran up to Miyako and jumped while Miyako caught the cat.

"Are you awake?" the door opened to reveal Shiro.

"Yeah," Miyako replied as she headed to Shiro who moved aside to let her out the room.

"Breakfast is ready," Shiro replied as it disappeared.

"I hope there's some for me too," the demon cat spoke as they made their way downstairs.

"We need to figure out a way to make a portal or something," Hikari muttered as she, Aoi, and Chie made their way through a forest.

"Well, we're going back to where Miyako and I found you two. There might be something there," Chie replied as she turned to look at Hikari.

"It's up ahead!" Aoi pointed to a clearing in the forest that had a river.

The three ran towards the spot. They looked around to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's the river!" Aoi exclaimed with excitement in her eyes as she jumped into the water.

She appeared out of the water in her mermaid form. Aoi's hair was now blue and wavy and her eyes were blue. Chie widened her eyes and Hikari just smiled at her friend.

"So it's true," a voice spoke as the three turned around to see Miyako and a black cat with red demon eyes and black demon wings that was flying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It's Miyako and a demon cat," Chie spoke as the two came closer to the three.

"Did that cat just talk?" Aoi questioned as she swam to the edge of the river.

"I did. I'm Katsumi," Katsumi introduced as the cat landed on Miyako's shoulder.

"So you know about Hikari and Aoi?" Chie asked as the cat nodded in response.

"Miyako told you," Hikari spoke as Miyako sighed.

"No, I didn't. Katsumi already knew," Miyako replied as Aoi came up to them in her human form.

"We didn't find anything out of the ordinary here. We were hoping that a portal might be in the same location that we arrived in," Aoi said as she stared at Katsumi in interest.

"That's not a bad idea," Katsumi muttered as Miyako nodded in agreement, "I recommend that Hikari and Aoi not do something that's not normal in this world though,"

"I think we know that so we don't give anything away!" Hikari exclaimed, "We need to find a portal somehow,"

"That might be tough though," Miyako looked at the three who nodded in agreement.

"Where can we find someone?" Chie asked as she gave a questioning look.

"Don't ask me," Miyako shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anyone that can create a portal,"

Katsumi stared at Miyako. Then the two disappeared. Chie, Hikari, and Aoi stared at the spot that Miyako and Katsumi once was.

"How will we be able to find someone that can make a portal or know where portals can be located?" Aoi questioned as she hung her head.

"We might not be able to go back home," Hikari muttered as she also hung her head down.

"Don't worry you two. Let's go ask some demons and spirits that we run into," Chie encouraged as the two nodded in agreement.

Miyako and Katsumi appeared in a dark room. Katsumi flew towards the light switch and turned it on. The lights didn't turn on though. Miyako stared at Katsumi in question.

"I guess the light switch is broken," Katsumi told Miyako who nodded in agreement.

"Why did you tell them that you didn't know anyone about you being able to make a portal or that you actually know someone that can make a portal?" Katsumi asked as it flew to Miyako.

"If I did, master would probably get mad at me," Miyako's eyes darkened and Katsumi stared sadly at Miyako.

"You're probably right," Katsumi muttered and then disappeared.

_Master wanted the elf and mermaid to stay here._ Miyako thought as she left the room.

"We didn't find anyone that can create a portal!" Hikari shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and the three were sitting at a table.

"I bet there's someone that'll know how to create a portal," Aoi spoke as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"I agree with Aoi," Chie said as food was placed in front of each of them.

In front of Chie was steak, in front of Hikari was snow crab, and Aoi had crab in front of her. The three had excitement in their eyes.

"Time to eat!" the three exclaimed as they ate their food.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"That was delicious!" Hikari shouted as Aoi nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you two like it," Chie smiled at the two as they left the place which happened to be a food store.

"Now what should we do?" Aoi asked as they stated to walk.

"Um…" Hikari started as she ended up tripping over a rock.

"Hikari are you ok?" Chie asked in a worried tone as she and Aoi helped her up.

"I'm fine," Hikari replied as she gave Chie a reassuring smile.

"Hikari can be a little clumsy," Aoi said as she glanced at Hikari.

"I can see that. Now we should go to the library for some information," Chie spoke as the three continued to walk.

The three stopped a few minutes later in front of a building. The building has two floors and had four windows in the front.

"This is a big library," Aoi spoke as the three went inside the building.

Once they got in, they were surrounded by books everywhere no matter where they turned. Hikari and Aoi stared at the inside of the library with wide eyes.

"I bet we can find a book or two about portals," Chie said as Hikari and Aoi nodded in agreement.

The three walked further in the store until Hikari pointed at something. Aoi and Chie looked in that direction to find a computer.

"Nice Hikari," Chie commented as they went to the computer.

"Now we need to type up portal on the computer to see if we can find a book about portals," Aoi said as Chie typed up the word portal on the computer.

They had to wait a minute before another page loaded with results. Chie used the computer mouse and scrolled down the page. The three stared at the computer screen.

"I guess we found some books about portals," Hikari spoke as Chie stopped scrolling down the page.

"Did you find something?" Aoi asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"Yeah," Chie replied as she clicked on a book.

"It's called The Portals of Wonders," Hikari read the title off the computer screen.

"Scroll down to see some information about the book," Aoi said as Chie scrolled down.

Chie, Hikari, and Aoi silently read the information they found under the picture of the book on the web page. The three widened their eyes once done. Then they stared at each other and then once again at the screen.

"Miyako's name in this book," Chie said as she closed the web page.

"We need to find that book and why her name is in that book," Hikari said as the three scrambled in different directions to find the book.

Five minutes later, the three met up in front of the computer. Hikari and Chie had nothing while Aoi came back with the book. Hikari and Chie gave Aoi a high-five each.

"Good job Aoi," Hikari happily said her eyes full of happiness.

"Now we need to check out the book," Chie said as the three walk to the register to check out the book.

They came out five minutes later with the book in Chie's hands. Hikari had her arms crossed and Aoi just sighed at Hikari's behavior.

"That took a while due to that long line," Hikari puffed out her cheeks.

"At least we got the book," Aoi said and Chie nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to my house and see what's in this book," Chie spoke as the three walked to the direction of Chie's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chie, Hikari, and Aoi arrived at Chie's house by the time the sun started to set. Aoi yawned and Hikari rubbed her eyes while Chie continued to carry the book.

"Are you two tired?" Chie asked as she looked at the two.

"Kind of," Aoi replied in a tired tone.

"Well you and Hikari can go to bed early and I'll look at the book for any information that I find in this book," Chie said as Hikari and Aoi headed up the stairs.

_Now I can see if Miyako's name is in the book and the reason why._ Chie sat on of the couch of the living room and couch. She turned a couple pages until she stopped turning the first couple pages. _This book gives me some basics about portals but doesn't say anything about creating one or about anyone knowing how to make one yet._ Chie continued to flip through the pages until she stopped at the middle. She widened her eyes as she read the pages. Her eyes were glued to one word. _Miyako's name really is in the book!_ Chie closed the book and headed upstairs. _I'm going to bed._ Chie failed to notice the red demon eyes that were staring at her through the window the whole time.

Miyako was in the dark room where she met Katsumi. She looked through the broken window. Then Katsumi flew through the window.

"Chie, the elf, and the mermaid found a book about portals. Your name was also in it," Katsumi spoke as it flew towards Miyako.

"That book huh," Miyako sighed as the cat landed on her lap.

"It would be best if you stay away from them for a while," Katsumi said as Miyako nodded in agreement.

"Chie might end up mad at me for lying to her. I'll just spend time with master for the time being," Miyako said as Katsumi looked up at her.

"Miyako," Katsumi sighed as she looked at Miyako who looked back at it.

"What?" she questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Katsumi.

"I don't really like that idea," Katsumi's tone was serious.

"Then I'll be at my house then since you don't like me being with master," Miyako scolded Katsumi as she stood up and disappeared while Katsumi flew before it could land on the floor.

_You keep doing what master says. I know that master has done many things for you, but I think that master is up to no good keeping Aoi and Hikari here in this world._ Katsumi landed on top of the bed and fell asleep.

Miyako appeared in her house. She went to the living room and sat down. Then Kuro and Shiro came to the living room.

"Welcome home," they both said as they bowed to Miyako.

"I told you two that you don't have to bow to me," Miyako spoke as the two came up to her.

"How was your day?" Shiro questioned as Miyako sighed in response.

"It was ok I guess," she replied as Shiro and Kuro stared at her.

"Going to bed?" Kuro questioned as Miyako stood up.

"Yeah," she replied as she disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We should go see Miyako since her name is in the book," Aoi said as her, Chie, and Hikari got out of the house and the sun shining in the morning.

"The book even said that Miyako can create portals," Chie sighed as the three started to walk.

"Then she lied to us!" Hikari exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"Let's get to her house," Chie said as the three disappeared.

The three appeared in front of Miyako's house. Aoi and Hikari widened their eyes and stared at Chie.

"I can teleport too. I'm a spirit after all," Chie smiled as they went to the front door.

"They're here," Kuro spoke as Miyako looked out an upstairs window to see Chie, Hikari, and Aoi.

"I'm not home," Miyako replied as she went to her room.

Kuro nodded and disappeared. Kuro reappeared at the front door just when the doorbell went off. Kuro opened the door to see the three.

"Do you need something?" Kuro questioned as it looked down at the three.

"Where's Miyako?" Hikari questioned as she looked around.

"Not here," Kuro replied as it closed the door.

"I guess Miyako's busy again," Aoi shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that she wouldn't have anything to do," Chie sadly hung her head.

Hikari turned and looked at Miyako's house. She moved her eyes until she saw a window. Hikari widened her eyes as she saw Miyako looking at the window staring at her.

"Miyako's home! I saw her staring at me!" Hikari exclaimed as she looked at Aoi and Chie and pointed to the window.

"I don't see her," Aoi said as she and Chie looked at the window that Hikari pointed to.

"She's there," Hikari turned to look at the window to see nothing, "I saw her! She must have moved away from the window," Hikari scowled as she stared at the window.

"You must be seeing things," Chie sighed as they left Miyako's house.

"Someone or something must be making you see things Hikari," Aoi spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hikari puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her shoulders once more. Then Chie, Hikari, and Aoi disappeared. They appeared in front of Chie's house. Aoi and Chie headed inside the house while Hikari stayed where she was. Chie and Aoi looked back at Hikari once they reached the front door.

"Are you coming Hikari?" Aoi questioned her voice full of concern.

"No," Hikari stated blankly as she walked away from the house.

"Where are you going?" Chie asked her voice full of confusion.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find Miyako," Hikari assured as she started to run.

"I hope she doesn't do anything reckless," Chie stated as she went inside the house with Aoi behind her.

Hikari found Miyako in the forest where Hikari and Aoi first met Chie and Miyako. Hikari stopped in front of Miyako. Miyako turned to look at her.

"What?" Miyako emotionlessly said as her demon eyes stared at Hikari.

"I saw you at the window and you moved away when Aoi and Chie turned to look at the window!" Hikari exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Miyako who shrugged her shoulders.

"That's your problem," Miyako narrowed her eyes at Hikari.

"Why did you reveal yourself to me when that something with the black mask and black cloak said you weren't home? Why didn't you say that you knew how to create portals?" Hikari angrily questioned as she glared at Miyako.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You were the only one who looked up when I looked out the window and spotted me," Miyako answered as she sighed.

"You lied to us! You said that you didn't know anyone that could create a portal when you can yourself!" Hikari shouted at Miyako who crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have my reasons," Miyako stated as she turned around so her back was facing Hikari.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Hikari shouted as Miyako disappeared and reappeared behind her with a katana placed close to her neck.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that," Miyako narrowed her eyes at Hikari who gulped in response.

"But, would you really hurt me?" Hikari asked as Miyako moved her katana away from Hikari's neck.

"Leave her. She's not worth it," a female voice spoke as Miyako and Hikari turned to the direction of the voice.

Miyako and Hikari saw a demon girl around the same age as Miyako. Her hair was purple that went down to the ground. She had yellow demon eyes that looked at both Miyako and Hikari. Her outfit was a purple strapless dress that went down to her knees, black stockings, and black flat shoes. She also had purple demon wings that were visible.

"Fine," Miyako replied as she walked to the girl.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"You should go back to Chie's house," Miyako spoke in an emotionless tone as she and the girl disappeared.

"I wonder what's going on," Hikari sighed as she left the forest and back to Chie's house.

"I'm back!" Hikari yelled as Aoi came out of the kitchen.

"Did you find Miyako?" Aoi asked as Hikari looked around.

"I found her in the forest. Where's Chie?" Hikari looked at Aoi.

"She said that she was going to bed early probably to read the book some more. She left food for you on the table," Aoi answered as she went back to the kitchen with Hikari following her.

"Oh," Hikari sighed as she sat in the chair in front of her food.

"Did anything happen when you saw Miyako?" Aoi asked as she sat on the chair across of Hikari.

"Kind of," Hikari took a bite out of her food.

"You're doing great as always," a female voice spoke as Miyako and the girl appeared in a dark room that had a black chair fitting of a queen.

The girl walked towards the chair and sat in it while Miyako stood in front of her. Miyako kneeled in front of the girl.

"Is there anything else that you want me to do for you Amaya?" Miyako questioned as she stood up.

"No, not yet anyways," Amaya replied as she smiled at Miyako, "Continue this current mission,"

"As you wish," Miyako replied as she disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What should we do now that we know that Miyako knows how to create a portal?" Aoi asked as she grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Maybe we should ask her to create one so that you and Hikari can go home," Chie replied as she put some pancakes and eggs on the kitchen table.

"Or we can find another way to create a portal," Hikari shrugged her shoulders as she put some pancakes and eggs on her plate.

"I guess," Chie sighed as she looked out the kitchen window of her house.

Then there was a large earthquake. Almost everything in the kitchen fell down. Chie, Hikari, and Aoi ran out of the house before anything could collapse on them. When they reached outside, the whole house collapsed.

"I can't believe that my house collapsed!" Chie shouted as she at the collapsed house with wide eyes and the earthquake stopped.

"Now we need to find somewhere else to stay," Hikari muttered as she and Aoi also stared at the collapsed house.

"That was the biggest and only earthquake ever in this world," Chie spoke in shock.

"We should look around to see if any other damage is done due to the earthquake," Aoi said as Chie and Hikari nodded in agreement.

They arrived in town a couple minutes later. The three looked around to find that there was damage everywhere. Chie, Hikari, and Aoi looked in sadness.

"This is horrible," Aoi spoke awestruck as they walked through the town.

"How can an earthquake cause so much damage?" Hikari sounded sad as they continued to walk further into the town.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chie asked as she walked up to a demon who stared at a building.

"Yeah," the demon replied as it continued to stare at the building, "I can't believe it's starting,"

"What is?" Hikari asked as Aoi and Chie looked worried.

"The end of this world," it replied as it started to burn.

"The end of the world is happening it seems," a familiar voice spoke as the three turned around to see Miyako.

Miyako stared at the demon that was burning with no emotion. Then a katana appeared in her hands and she stabbed the demon in the heart. The demon disappeared as it died. Chie, Hikari, and Aoi stared at Miyako in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Chie asked as she looked at the spot the demon once was.

"It was going to die anyways so it wouldn't matter," Miyako replied as she walked away from the group.

"Stop!" Hikari shouted as Miyako stopped not turning around.

"What?" she asked as Aoi and Hikari stared at Hikari.

"Aren't you going to make a portal so that Aoi and I can go back home?" Hikari asked.

"No. I'm under orders to keep you two here and something else," Miyako emotionlessly replied as she disappeared.

"Whose order is she following?" Aoi questioned as a group of demons and spirits came up to them.

Chie, Aoi, and Hikari looked at the group of demons and spirits. The group glared at the three.

"It's them! The elf and the mermaid! Plus that traitorous spirit Chie!" one of the demons shouted as the three widened their eyes.

"How can they know?" Hikari asked as the group walked closer to the group.

"Miyako's other order was to tell the demons and spirits that there are two different species in this world. Let's get out of here!" Chie exclaimed as they started to run away from the group.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chie, Hikari, and Aoi hid in an ally as the group of demons and spirits tried to find them. The three let out a soft sigh at the time. Then, they smiled at each other.

"I can't believe Miyako sold us out!" Hikari whispered as she puffed out her checks.

"Well, she was ordered," Aoi muttered in a thoughtful tone.

"The question is who," Chie whispered.

The three girls had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Then Hikari's eyes lighten up.

"I don't hear them anymore," Hikari excitedly whispered as Aoi and Chie now had a happy expression.

"Then let's see if we can find somewhere else to hid," Chie offered as Hikari and Aoi nodded eagerly.

The three got out of the ally and looked around the town. They didn't see any demons or spirits. The three nodded to each other as they began to move.

"Look who I found," a familiar voice spoke as the three looked at the roof of one building which held the source of the voice.

"Reveal yourself Miyako! We know you're there!" Chie shouted as Miyako appeared on the roof.

"You three look like you're in trouble," Miyako spoke in an emotionless tone.

Then Shiro appeared behind the three and grabbed Chie. Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes. Shiro disappeared and then appeared next to Miyako.

"Let go of me!" Chie angrily said as she tried to shake free.

"Chie!" Hikari and Aoi shouted in shock.

"Why are you doing this!" Hikari angrily glared at Miyako and Shiro.

"I'm under orders to capture one of you," Miyako pointed at Chie, Hikari, and Aoi.

"And you chose Chie," Aoi glared at Miyako as she shrugged.

"We'll save you Chie!" Hikari shouted as Miyako and Shiro with Chie disappeared.

Miyako, Shiro, and Chie appeared in a dark room in front of a queen chair that had a figure in it. Chie widened her eyes as she saw yellow glowing eyes.

"I brought what you want master Amaya," Miyako spoke as Shiro threw Chie on the ground and disappeared.

"Good," Amaya spoke as she stood up and walked up to Chie.

Chie looked at Amaya with a glare. _She's wearing a purple strapless dress that went down to her knees, black stockings, and black flat shoe. Her hair is long purple hair that goes down to the ground and she has yellow demon eyes._ Chie took in Amaya's appearance.

"Your next task is to kill this pathetic spirit," Amaya gave an evil smile at Chie while Chie widened her eyes and stared at Miyako.

"Of course Amaya," Miyako spoke in an emotionless tone as she walked towards Chie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Miyako stood in front of Chie looking down at her with emotionless eyes. She placed her katana in front of Chie's heart. Chie widened her eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me," Chie stared at Miyako with pleading eyes.

"It's what Amaya wishes," Miyako emotionlessly spoke as she stabbed Chie in the heart.

"Good," Amaya spoke as she looked at Chie's dead body in disgust.

"Get rid of it Shiro," Miyako kicked the dead body to Shiro.

"Of course," Shiro replied as it grabbed Chie's dead body and disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Aoi asked as she and Hikari reached Chie's house.

"Let's go in the house, think of a way to avoid the demons and spirits, and figure out a way to save Chie," Hikari replied as they entered the house.

"I think it's a bad idea that we're in Chie's house," Aoi said as she looked out a window, "I mean there must be a lot of demons and spirits that know where Chie lives."

"Well, there aren't any demons or spirits around at the moment," Hikari spoke in a smart tone.

"Now what should I do now master Amaya?" Miyako asked as she looked at her who was hidden in the shadows.

"You're free of tasks for now," Amaya replied in a bored tone, "Dismissed," she said as Miyako disappeared.

"We should really find a way home before things get worse," Aoi sighed as she looked out the window once more.

"Well, the demons and the spirits aren't in this area," a voice said as Hikari and Aoi turned towards the source that was near one of the couches.

"Miyako!" Hikari shouted as Miyako appeared sitting on one of the couches.

"What did you do to Chie?" Aoi asked in a worried tone.

"She's dead," Miyako replied in a serious tone as Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes.

"She probably wouldn't be dead if you and that thing with the white mask didn't take her!" Hikari exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Miyako.

"Who killed her?" Aoi asked as tears started to fall off her cheeks.

"I did. Master ordered me to. I can't disobey master," Miyako spoke in a robotic voice.

"Why can't you disobey your master?" Hikari asked as she stared at Miyako in question.

Miyako averted her eyes away from the two. She looked at the ground instead. Hikari and Aoi stared at each other in question. Then they looked at Miyako who was still looking at the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Miyako?" Aoi questioned as Miyako looked up at the two with an unreadable expression.

"Why can't you disobey your master?" Hikari asked.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my master. Master has helped me through life since I was young. Ever since we've met, I've served master and did whatever master wanted," Miyako spoke as she gave a pained expression.

"Your master must mean a lot to you, but you can at least help us get home," Aoi suggested as she sat on the couch next to Miyako.

"I can't. Master doesn't want you two to return home," Miyako replied as she looked at her lap.

"Why does she want to keep us here?" Hikari asked as she sat on the last remaining couch.

"Even I don't know that. Master won't tell me," Miyako answered as she continued to stare at her lap.

In a dark room, Amaya stood up from her chair and she held out her hands in front of her. Then, a circle appeared in front of her with the image of Miyako, Hikari, and Aoi in Chie's living room.

"Why won't your master tell you?" Amaya saw Hikari ask as she gave Miyako a confused look.

"I don't care if master tells me or not," Miyako sighed as she looked at the elf.

_Of course Miyako. You wouldn't forget everything I did for you. Not after what you dealt with in the past._ Amaya stared at Miyako with a smile.

"I guess nothing will happen as long as demons and spirits don't come here," Aoi said with a look of relief.

Amaya let the circle disappear. Then she let out a laugh. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

_This is more boring than I thought it would be._ Amaya rested her head on one of the arms of the chair.

"Well, I think that they already checked this area, but don't let your guard down," Miyako warned as Hikari and Aoi nodded in response.

"Where can we go if they do come here or recheck this area?" Aoi asked in a worried tone as she got up the couch and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that," Miyako sighed as she and Hikari also stood up.

"Maybe we should go somewhere that Miyako's master doesn't know about," Hikari suggested as she put a hand on Aoi's shoulder.

"That depends," a voice spoke as Katsumi appeared on the window sill.

"What are you doing here?" Aoi asked as Miyako walked up to them.

"I came to help you and the elf," Katsumi answered as it started to fly towards Aoi.

"Thanks, we could use it," Hikari smiled at Katsumi.

"You're going to help them out of here?" Miyako asked as Katsumi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to help them," Katsumi replied as it gave Miyako a determined look.

"You're going to need it," Miyako spoke emotionlessly as her eyes darkened and she disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How are you going to help us?" Hikari asked as she looked at the cat in question.

"I know some things that Miyako and Amaya don't know," Katsumi answered as Hikari and Aoi looked at it in question.

"Who's Amaya?" Aoi questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"She's Miyako's master. She's a demon," Katsumi answered as it landed on Aoi's head.

"Does she have long purple hair and yellow eyes?" Hikari asked as Katsumi nodded in response.

"That's here. Did you meet her or something?" Katsumi asked as Aoi and Hikari sat on the couches.

"Yeah, I was looking for Miyako. When I found her, we talked a bit and then she had a katana close to my neck. Then, that's when she appeared saying that I wasn't worth it," Hikari explained as she looked at Aoi and Katsumi who flew to one of the couch arms and sat on it.

"You would've been dead if Amaya didn't appear," Katsumi spoke as it licked its paw and Hikari gulped in response.

"So, what should we do from here?" Aoi questioned as she looked at the elf and the demon cat.

"I know a place that neither Miyako nor Amaya know about," Katsumi flapped her wings from her spot and started to fly as Hikari's and Aoi's eyes lit up.

"Then we should get going!" Hikari pointed to the ceiling and Aoi nodded in agreement.

Then the three disappeared. The three appeared in a snowy forest that had a house not that far away. Hikari's and Aoi's eyes lit up with amazement.

"This is really cool," Aoi looked around the place in awe.

"I agree, it's not even that cold," Hikari also stared at the place in awe.

"Let's get in the house," Katsumi and the two started to head towards the house.

When they entered the house, they looked around to find the living room that had two couches next to each other and a small table in between the two. Aoi and Hikari sat on one of the couches while Katsumi took a seat on Aoi's lap.

"Now we should be safe from any demons or spirits and thanks for teleporting us Katsumi" Hikari sighed as Aoi started to pet Katsumi.

"You're right not many demons or spirits know about this place and they will never think of looking here to find you two," Katsumi replied as it started to lick its paw.

"Great!" Hikari jumped up as Aoi and Katsumi gave her a surprised look, "I'm going in the kitchen to get something," she went to the kitchen.

When Hikari entered the kitchen, she saw a counter, a fridge, a table with chairs, cupboards, and a sink. Then she opened a cupboard to find some cups; she took one and went to the fridge. Hikari placed the cup on the counter closest to her and opened the fridge. Hikari looked to find some food and drinks in there. She grabbed a can of soda and closed the fridge. Then she went back to the living room.

"I see you found something to drink," Aoi smiled at Hikari as she entered the living room.

"Yup, this place is full of stuff," Hikari replied as she opened the can and drank from it.

"Of course. Let's go to bed and get ready for the next day," Katsumi spoke as Hikari and Aoi nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There were demons and spirits all over town. They were looking for Chie, Hikari, and Aoi. Then Miyako appeared in front of the group.

"Demons and spirits!" Miyako shouted as the demons and spirits stopped and looked at her, "Chie the spirit is dead!"

The group erupted in cheer as Miyako looked at them. Then she raised her hand which silenced them. Miyako cleared her throat.

"Hikari the elf and Aoi the mermaid don't seem to be in town anymore," Miyako looked at the group that started to boo, "Don't worry though, I'll take care of them. You demons and spirits go continue you normal lives."

Then the group of demons and spirits dispersed and every demon and spirit left to do their own thing.

Miyako looked at the town and sighed. _That takes care of that. I should go and report to Amaya. _Then Miyako disappeared.

"This is getting boring!" Hikari complained as she took a bite of toast that was in front of her on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it's starting to snow," Aoi looked out the kitchen window that was behind Hikari and she took a seat across from Hikari with a bowl of cereal.

"There isn't anything that you can really do in this place," Katsumi flew into the kitchen and landed on the table.

"You should've chosen a place where we could've done something," Hikari scolded Katsumi who licked its paw.

"If we chose somewhere where we could do stuff, then it might easier for the demons and spirits to find us," Aoi explained as Hikari scowled and ate the rest of her toast.

"Aoi's right. If we make too much noise, then they might find us and it'll mean trouble for us," Katsumi added as Aoi took a bite of her cereal.

Miyako appeared in front of Amaya who gave her a smile as she got off her chair. Miyako walked up to Amaya.

"The group of demons and spirits is split up now and I told them that Chie the spirit is dead," Miyako spoke in an emotionless tone as Amaya continued to smile.

"Good, just like I said. But, I can't pinpoint the location of the elf and the mermaid," Amaya replied with a disappointed look.

"Katsumi the demon cat said something about helping the elf and the mermaid," Miyako spoke as Amaya stared at her.

"Of course, it's that cat," Amaya glared at the wall, "I want you to locate those three for me," she turned to look at Miyako.

"Leave it to me," Miyako disappeared as Amaya went back and sat on the chair.

_With Katsumi involved in this, it'll make things more interesting._ Amaya sighed as a glass full of a drink appeared in her hand and she drank it.

"This place is not fun at all. The only good thing is the scenery and the house I guess," Hikari complained as she threw her arms up in the air and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, at least we're safe," Aoi reassured as she sat next to Hikari.

"You're safe for now at least," Miyako spoke as she appeared in front of the two.

"Miyako!" Hikari and Aoi shouted at the same time as Miyako waved at them.

"Where's Katsumi?" Miyako asked as Hikari and Aoi shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Somewhere in the house. Did you see outside?" Aoi asked as she showed Miyako the scenery.

"It's nice," Miyako replied as she looked at the scenery.

"Did you come here because of Amaya? How did you find this place?" Hikari asked as she slightly glared at Miyako.

"Katsumi told you two about Amaya being my master. I don't need to tell you why I'm here. I was able to locate Katsumi which led me here," Miyako answered as she glared at Hikari and Katsumi flew into the living room.

"Miyako," the demon cat spoke as it stared at her.

"Katsumi," replied as she stared at Katsumi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hikari and Aoi looked at each other before they looked at Miyako and Katsumi. Miyako and Katsumi stared at each other with intense gazes.

"Why are you here?" Katsumi flew into Miyako's arms, "How did you find this place?" Katsumi looked up at Miyako.

"I'm not telling you. I was able to locate you so it was easy to find this place," Miyako replied looking down at Katsumi with emotionless eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aoi questioned in concern as the three turned to look at her.

"Maybe we should-," Hikari stopped as there was a sound of a cannon heard throughout the house.

"What was that!" Katsumi exclaimed as it flew out of Miyako's arms.

The four looked around the house to see everything fine. Then, Miyako opened the front door and exited the house. Hikari, Aoi, and Katsumi looked at each other before they followed after Miyako.

"Interesting," Miyako spoke as the other three arrived outside.

"I don't see anything unusual," Hikari looked around the area with caution.

"That's probably because the sound or whatever caused it is probably somewhere far from here," Aoi also looked around the area.

"I'm leaving now," Miyako spoke urgently as she disappeared.

"We should go back in the house just in case something happens," Aoi said as Hikari nodded in agreement and Aoi and Hikari went back in the house.

_That just might cause us trouble though since Miyako knows about this place now. _Katsumi sighed as she followed the two.

Amaya stood up from her chair and looked around. _Miyako should be done by now._ She went back and sat on her chair. Then, Miyako appeared.

"I've located Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi," Miyako spoke as Amaya walked up to her and gave Miyako a hug.

"Of course you did and I'm proud of you. So tell me where they are," Amaya whispered into Miyako's ears as Miyako hugged back.

"They're in a snowy forest that's a bit far from town. There's also a house in the forest and that's where they're staying at," Miyako softly replied as she closed her eyes.

"Excellent. Don't fall asleep on me yet," Amaya looked at Miyako as she opened her eyes.

"I off to bed then," Miyako spoke in a tired tone as she and Amaya broke the hug and Miyako entered a door that was to the right of the chair.

"Night," Amaya spoke as Miyako closed the door.

Miyako sighed as she sat on the bed that was in the room. She looked around to find a night stand with a lamp next to the bed. _Why did master Amaya bring those two to this world? I kind of feel bad for those two being in a world unknown to them and that they're unwanted. _Miyako closed her eyes as she laid down on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Miyako opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then the door opened to reveal Amaya.

"Today's a new day," Amaya told Miyako who got into a sitting position on the bed, "You're free for now," Amaya closed the door.

_I guess I have nothing to do today._ Miyako looked up at the ceiling once more. _I'll get something to do sooner or later._ Miyako got up and exited her room to see Amaya sitting on her chair.

"Why did you use your powers for that sound yesterday?" Miyako asked as she walked up to the side of Amaya.

"Well, it's about time that we get started with this plan of ours," Amaya smirked as she turned her head towards Miyako.

"Of course. I'll be leaving now," Miyako disappeared as Amaya sighed as she stood up.

Hikari and Aoi were throwing snowballs at each other. Katsumi was sitting on a branch of a tree looking down at the two. Then, Miyako appeared only to get hit by a snowball by Hikari.

"This isn't what I wanted to come into," Miyako muttered as she glared at Hikari who widened her eyes.

"Sorry Miyako!" Hikari exclaimed as she and Aoi ran up to her and Miyako wiped off the snow.

"What brings you here?" Katsumi asked as the cat landed on Miyako's head.

"I have nothing to do at the moment," Miyako shrugged her shoulders.

"Then are you going to join our snowball fight?" Aoi asked as she made another snowball.

"No," Miyako flatly replied as she disappeared.

"She's no fun," Hikari said as she got hit by a snowball.

"I'm back," Miyako spoke as she appeared in front of the chair Amaya sits on.

_I guess master Amaya went somewhere._ Miyako went to her room and closed the door behind her.

Then she sat on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder what she's doing._

"Miyako," a voice spoke as Amaya appeared in front of her.

"Do you need something master? You're using a hologram," Miyako looked at the hologram carefully.

"I'm at that cat's house," Amaya answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're going to destroy that place first?" Miyako questioned as Amaya nodded in response.

"I have more stuff to do so we probably won't see each other for a while," Amaya spoke in a serious manner as her hologram disappeared.

Then Miyako decided to lie down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. _I remember when master Amaya and I first met._ Miyako closed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There was a young Miyako running. She looked around six years old. The young Miyako was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair went to her armpits. Her eyes were full of worry and there was sweat running down her face. She had cuts and bruises all over and was bleeding from them. Miyako looked back to find a group of demons that were chasing her.

"Get her!" one of the demons shouted as Miyako widened her eyes and looked back in front of her.

_I need to keep running or else those demons will catch up with me. _Miyako started to run faster. _I have to try to lose them before they decide to attack me again._

Then a demon created a fireball. Miyako looked back and widened her eyes. Then the demon threw the fireball and it hit Miyako's back which caused her to fall on her stomach. Miyako looked back to find the group of demons coming closer to her. Miyako then looked at her back. The back of her shirt was burnt and she had back her showing. Then another demon got another fireball ready.

"Stop!" a voice shouted as a demon appeared in between Miyako and the group of demons.

Miyako looked up to see the back of a demon with long purple hair that went down to the demon's waist. The demon looked around the same age as Miyako. The group stopped in front of the demon and they widened their eyes.

"It's Amaya! Run!" one of the demons shouted and the group scattered.

The demon turned around and Miyako widened her eyes. The demon was a girl with yellow eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees. _It's Amaya. She's' one of the strongest demons in the world. She's feared by everyone. No one dares to interfere with her._ Amaya kneeled down in front of Miyako.

"Are you ok Miyako?" Amaya asked as she gave Miyako a worried look.

"I-I'm fine," Miyako replied as she sat up and winced, "How do you know my name?" she looked at Amaya.

"You're injured," Amaya spoke in a soft tone as she put her hand on one of Miyako's cuts, "I can't believe those demons doing this to you," her hand started to glow and the cut disappeared.

"You're going to heal me!" Miyako questioned in a surprised tone and looked at Amaya with wide eyes.

"Of course," Amaya smiled at Miyako.

"No one has ever treated me this kind before. Everyone seems to hate me," Miyako looked down as Amaya continued to heal her, "Whenever I ask why they hate me, they just ignore me and continue their own business. Do you know why they hate me?" Miyako looked up at Amaya with pleading eyes.

"It's because of your powers. They fear it," Amaya spoke in a soft tone as she gave Miyako a sad look.

"Why would they fear my powers?" Miyako gave Amaya a questioning look as Amaya finished healing Miyako's wounds.

"It's because your powers are so great and powerful that you might not be able to control them and go out of control," Amaya looked at Miyako with a sad look.

"I don't want to lose control," Miyako whispered and Amaya still heard.

"Why don't you come with me? You can stay with me and we could do things together," Amaya suggested as she gave Miyako a smile.

"Ok. I'll do whatever master Amaya wants," Miyako gave Amaya a determined look.

"Then it's a deal," Amaya laughed as she stood up and helped Miyako up.

"Miyako!" a voice shouted and Miyako opened her eyes to find herself in her room in the present.

Miyako turned to find Amaya sitting next to her on the bed. Then Miyako sighed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Miyako apologized as she sat up and Amaya patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, I just came back," Amaya reassured as Miyako looked down at her lap.

"What's wrong?" Amaya asked as she stopped patting Miyako's head.

"I remembered or rather dreamed about our first meeting," Miyako looked up at Amaya who soften her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"It's over now so don't worry about it," Amaya spoke as they both stood up.

"I know. Did you finish whatever you were doing?" Miyako asked as they both exited the room.

"I ended up destroying the house Katsumi stays at and a few houses not that far from the house," Amaya went and sat on her chair and Miyako stood to the side.

"It really is starting," Miyako thoughtfully spoke as Amaya chuckled.

"You're next job for me is to bring those three back to town," Amaya gave Miyako a serious look.

"As you wish," Miyako said as she disappeared.

_It's finally going to happen. After all these years. _Amaya smirked as she looked at the door to Miyako's room.

"What are we going to do?" Aoi asked as herself, Hikari, and Katsumi left the house.

"Well, you three can come back to town," a familiar voice suggested as Miyako appeared.

"What brings you here Miyako?" Hikari gave Miyako a suspicious look.

"I just came to tell you three that the group of demons and spirits are gone and they are going back to their usual daily lives," Miyako answered as the four disappeared.

Then the four appeared in the town. Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi looked around.

"We

Re back," Aoi spoke as she continued to look around.

"It looks like Miyako was right," Hikari looked at the demons and spirits that passed them.

"I guess you didn't believe me at first," Miyako sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and the three turned to look at her.

"Of course we wouldn't believe you! You already killed Chie!" Hikari exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at Miyako.

"I won't disobey my master even if it kills me," Miyako spoke in a serious tone as she narrowed her eyes at Hikari.

"Don't start something Hikari," Katsumi warned as it flew in between Miyako and Hikari.

"Amaya must be very important to Miyako so don't push it," Aoi put a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Of course. You should listen to them," Miyako spoke in an icy tone as Hikari crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still don't forgive you for killing Chie," Hikari muttered as she shrugged off Aoi's hand of her shoulder.

"You don't have to," Miyako replied as she disappeared.

"Good thing you didn't push it further Hikari," Katsumi flew in front of Hikari.

"Why?" Hikari asked as she uncrossed her arms while she and Aoi looked at the cat in question.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"It's because Miyako could have lost control of her powers," Katsumi landed in front of the two looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked as she had a worried expression on her face.

"You see, when Miyako was younger, she was hated by everyone in this world. Demons and spirits would attack her and try to kill her. They hated her because her powers were so powerful that if she lost control of them, she would end up destroying this world. One time Miyako was running from a group of demons were chasing her. She got hit in the back by one demon and then Amaya appeared between her and the group of demons. Amaya is one of the strongest demons in the world so the group ran in fear. Miyako had lots of injuries so Amaya healed them. Ever since then, the demons and spirits stopped messing with Miyako and Miyako started to follow Amaya and did what Amaya wanted," Katsumi looked at the two with watery eyes.

"That's horrible," Aoi spoke in a sad tone as she and Hikari looked down at the ground.

"That's why she does all these things. It's for Amaya," Hikari muttered as she saw Katsumi fly into Aoi's arms.

"So don't mention anything that could make Miyako mad," Katsumi warned as Hikari and Aoi started to walk.

"Where should we go?" Aoi questioned as they continued to walk.

"We're going to Chie's house of course," Hikari answered as she looked at Aoi.

Miyako appeared in front of Amaya who was sitting on her chair and sighed.

"I brought them back to town master," Miyako bowed to Amaya.

"Good work," Amaya stood up as well as Miyako, "It's time to start our plan to destroy this world and create a new one," Amaya looked at Miyako.

"What about those three?" Miyako questioned as Amaya gave Miyako a smile.

"It's time to bring them to me," Amaya replied as Miyako nodded and disappeared.

"So, we're back at Chie's house," Katsumi spoke as it flew out of Aoi's arms as the three stopped in front of the house.

"It kind of feels like home," Hikari sighed as Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's our home until we get back to our own world," Aoi spoke as they stared at the house.

"But you're not going in," a familiar voice spoke as the three turned around to see Miyako.

"Now what do you want?" Hikari questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm on business and you three are needed," Miyako answered in an emotionless tone as the four disappeared.

The four appeared in front of Amaya who was once again sitting on her chair.

"Where are we?" Aoi asked in a worried tone as she, Hikari, and Katsumi looked around.

"Welcome to my place," a voice spoke as the three turned to look at Amaya who spoke and Miyako who stood beside her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Amaya," Katsumi scowled as it glared at her while Hikari and Aoi narrowed their eyes at her.

"Get them tied up," Amaya spoke as rope appeared and the three got tied up.

"How did this happen?" Aoi questioned as she looked down at herself which was tied up.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Hikari glared at Amaya and Miyako.

"You'll find out soon," Amaya smirked at the three, "Send them to their room," Amaya sighed as Miyako disappeared with Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi.

The four appeared in a room. Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi looked around. The room had two beds with a night stand between the beds and the night stand had a lamp on top of it.

"Untie us," Katsumi spoke in a serious tone as Miyako picked up the tied up cat.

"Only because there's no way to escape," Miyako stared at Katsumi with amusement in her eyes as the rope disappeared and the three now free.

"Thank you Miyako," Aoi spoke in a soft tone as she gave Miyako a small smile and Katsumi flew and landed on the night stand.

"Whatever," Miyako replied as Hikari and Aoi sat on one of the beds.

"I guess that you're not as bad as I thought Miyako," Hikari gave Miyako a smile who gave her a confused look.

"Why made you say that?" Miyako crossed her arms over her chest staring at Hikari.

"Katsumi told us about how you were hated in your past because of your powers and you met Amaya who put an end to that," Hikari replied as Aoi and Katsumi nodded in agreement, "I probably would end up like you if I was treated the same way," Miyako widened her eyes as Hikari spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miyako spoke in a confused tone as she stared at the three.

"You must have been lonely being all by yourself," Aoi spoke.

"We're here to be your friend," Hikari spoke in an encouraging tone as Aoi and Katsumi nodded in agreement.

"What makes you think that I need friends? I'm fine how I am," Miyako questioned as Hikari stood up and walked up to her, "I don't need anything or anyone anymore. I have master Amaya."

"Well, we can still be friends," Hikari put a hand on Miyako's shoulder who stared at her with wide eyes.

"No one has ever wanted to really be my friend because of my powers and that I could lose control of them if I'm not careful," Miyako admitted as she looked at the ground.

"What about Chie?" Aoi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"She was ordered by higher ups to watch over Miyako just in case something happened," Katsumi answered licking its paw.

"She wasn't really someone I wanted to be a friend with since she was watching over me. I have Kuro and Shiro anyways," Miyako added as she uncrossed her arms.

"Who?" Hikari questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

Miyako snapped her fingers and two figures appeared. One had a white cloak and mask. The other figure had a black mask cloak and mask. Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes at the sight of the two.

"The one in the white is Shiro and the one in black is Kuro," Miyako spoke as she pointed to the two at the mention of their names.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"It's been a while since I last saw those two," Katsumi looked at Kuro and Shiro.

"I guess it has been a while," Miyako agreed as she snapped her fingers that caused Kuro and Shiro to disappear while Hikari took her hand off Miyako's shoulder.

"We can still be friends," Hikari smiled at Miyako who looked away.

"I'm leaving," Miyako announced as she disappeared.

"I guess she doesn't want to be friends with us," Aoi spoke as Hikari moved and sat down on next to Aoi on the bed.

"It's more likely because no one has ever told Miyako to be friends with her. Miyako is probably confused," Katsumi flew and landed on Aoi's lap.

"You're back," Amaya spoke in a bored tone as Miyako appeared.

"They're in the room like you wanted," Miyako saw Amaya get off her chair.

"Soon, this world will be destroyed and a new world will be in its place," Amaya walked past Miyako.

_Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi wanted to be friends with me._ Miyako turned to look at Amaya.

"Are you coming?" Amaya turned to look at Miyako.

Miyako nodded in response. Then the two disappeared.

"Why don't you try to teleport out of this room?" Aoi asked as she looked down at the cat.

"Miyako said it was impossible to leave," Katsumi replied as it looked up at Aoi.

"Miyako is a demon and she was able to escape. You're a demon cat so you should be able to escape also," Hikari said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Katsumi sighed as it flew in front of the two. Then Katsumi closed its eyes and disappeared. Katsumi appeared in the same room a second later. Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes.

"It looks like this room was made to keep prisoners in. That's probably why I teleported back here," Katsumi flew and landed on the night stand.

"How are we going to get out of here then?" Hikari asked as she and Aoi turned to see Katsumi.

"We wait and hope that Miyako will free us," Katsumi answered, "it's part of being friends after all," Katsumi curled up into a ball.

"Of course," Hikari nodded in agreement and Aoi also nodded.

"We're here," Amaya said as she and Miyako appeared on the roof of a building.

"The town is being destroyed first," Miyako spoke as Amaya smiled.

"Let's get started. I'll do one half and you'll do another," Amaya said and the two went two different ways.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I'm bored!" Hikari exclaimed as she laid down on one of the beds.

"We have to be patient Hikari," Aoi sighed as she looked at the elf from the other bed.

Miyako landed on top of a building. She looked down to see demons and spirits all over the place. Some were walking and others were going in and out buildings.

_I have to hurry and destroy this part of town._ Miyako sighed as she rose up her right arm. A few fireballs appeared around her. She moved her arm so it was in front of her. The fireballs headed towards the town. Buildings were either burning or blowing up. Demons and spirits were panicking and running away. A few minutes later, the town was burned and destroyed. _That takes care of my business._ Miyako disappeared.

Amaya stared at the part of town that she destroyed. Everything there was gone. Amaya stared at it with emotionless eyes. _I'm done. It's time to keep going with this plan._ Amaya smirked as she disappeared.

"I don't want to be in this room anymore!" Hikari exclaimed as she sat up and glared at the wall.

"Then I might let you go," Miyako spoke as she appeared.

"What brings you here Miyako?" Aoi asked as she walked up to her while holing Katsumi.

"Making sure you three are staying put and not trying to escape," Miyako answered as she crossed her arms over her chest and the three looked at each other.

"We kind of tried and we failed," Hikari also got up and walked up to her.

"Of course it'll fail. I guess you had Katsumi check," Miyako sighed.

"Correct," Katsumi spoke as the cat looked up at Miyako.

"I'm done," Miyako said as she disappeared.

"I guess she only came to check on us," Katsumi sighed as Aoi started to pet it.

Miyako appeared to find Amaya sitting on her chair. Miyako walked up to her and bowed.

"You took your time," Amaya said as she looked down at Miyako who stood up.

"I also checked to see if the three were still in the room," Miyako replied in an emotionless tone.

"Well, now we have demons and spirits running all over the place," Amaya shrugged her shoulders.

"What about the prisoners?" Miyako questioned as she gave Amaya a curious look.

"Just don't let them escape," Amaya stood up, "I'm going to destroy the rest of the town," Amaya disappeared.

_This plan is going faster than I expected._ Miyako sighed as she entered her room. _Is this really the right thing to do? Is destroying the world and making a new one in its place the only way?_ Miyako sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Miyako appeared in the room Katsumi, Hikari, and Aoi were being held. The three turned their head to look at Miyako.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari gave Miyako a curious look.

"Did you come here to check on us?" Katsumi asked as Miyako nodded in response.

"Well, we're fine just so you know," Aoi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm surprised you three aren't complaining about being stuck in here," Miyako spoke with a hint of disappointment.

"We're waiting for you," Hikari muttered as Miyako stared at her.

"Waiting for me?" Miyako questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we believe that you'll get us out of here," Aoi smiled at her, "I mean we're friends right?"

Miyako looked down. _They think that we're friends? I'm only here to make sure that they don't escape. _Miyako stared at the three that were looking at her.

"What do you think Amaya is doing?" Miyako asked as she uncrossed her arms.

"I think she's up to no good," Hikari answered as Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Her plan is to destroy this world and create a new one in its place," Katsumi said the three girls turned to look at the cat.

"What! That's horrible!" Aoi exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Is that true Miyako?" Hikari asked as she glared at her.

"It's true," Miyako sighed as she hung her head.

"How do you know about it Katsumi?" Aoi asked as she and Hikari looked back at the cat.

"I know because I used to be friends with Amaya when I was human," Katsumi confessed as she looked down while Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes.

"You were human?" Hikari asked as Katsumi nodded in response.

"She and Amaya were friends when they were younger and before I came into the picture," Miyako started as she looked at Katsumi.

"I didn't even know Katsumi was a girl and that she was once human," Aoi admitted as she gave Katsumi a sad look.

"The day after she found Miyako, she showed me her. I kind of freaked out when I saw Miyako. A year later, we got into a huge argument and ended up not being friends anymore. Then Amaya turned me into a cat. I've been trying to turn back to my human form, but I can't," Katsumi finished as Miyako picked her up.

"It must have been hard for you," Hikari looked at the cat in Miyako's arms.

"It was. My friends and family were shocked when they found out, I couldn't do some things that I did when I was human, and my parents and friends abandoned me," Katsumi said in a sad tone as she looked at Miyako, Hikari, and Aoi with teary eyes.

"Why would you serve someone who does horrible things? I know she did good things for you, but that doesn't mean others have to suffer!" Hikari shouted at Miyako who looked down at Katsumi.

_I guess Hikari is right. No one deserves to suffer. The stuff Amaya is doing is bad._ Miyako looked at Katsumi, then at Hikari and Aoi. _It's time to stop this._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I guess you're probably right. No one in the world deserves to suffer," Miyako gave Hikari and Aoi a look of understanding.

"Miyako," Katsumi looked up at Miyako.

"I'll also find a way to turn you back to your human form," Miyako looked down at Katsumi who stared at her with wide eyes, "I'll even return Hikari and Aoi back to their world," Miyako looked at the two that also stared at her with wide eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Hikari exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Not now," Miyako said in a firm tone as the three looked at her.

"Why not?" Hikari pouted as she crossed her arms and Aoi sighed.

"The plan is for you three to stay in this room for a little bit longer while I see what's going on. I'll come back for you three later," Miyako answered as Katsumi flew out of her arms.

"Good luck Miyako," Aoi and Katsumi said as Miyako disappeared.

Miyako appeared in front of Amaya's chair to find it empty. Miyako looked around and spotted nothing. _I guess she's still in town destroying it._ Miyako shook her head. _I better go check on her just in case. _Miyako disappeared.

Miyako appeared in the middle of destroyed stuff. Miyako looked around to see everything destroyed. _Everything is destroyed. This is horrible, but to me, it feels good._ Miyako saw a demon come out under some of the rubble. Miyako walked up to the demon.

"Are you ok?" Miyako asked as she helped the demon stand up and the demon looked at her.

"It's you. The lone demon that has a lot of power," the demon stared at Miyako with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" Miyako repeated her question as she saw the demon look around.

"Did you do all this?" the demon asked as it glared at Miyako.

"No, it wasn't me. I'm just checking to see if you're alright," Miyako tried to reason with the demon.

"You probably unconsciously did all this," the demon accused as it pointed an accusing finger at Miyako.

Then Amaya appeared behind the demon. Miyako widened her eyes as she saw Amaya raise up her arm that was black and her hand had claws. Then, Amaya struck down on the demon as blood was splattered.

"You killed the demon," Miyako spoke just above a whisper.

"But it felt good. You felt it too didn't you?" Amaya asked as her arm and hand turned back to normal while she stared at Miyako.

"How did you know?" Miyako stared at Amaya with wide eyes.

"I have known you ever since we were born," Amaya said in an emotionless tone as she stared at Miyako.

"What do you mean?" Miyako gave Amaya a questioning look.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"It's like I said. I knew you ever since you came into this world," Amaya walked up to Miyako and held her hand.

"How? I've only known you since I was about six," Miyako stared at Amaya in question.

"You felt how good it was when I killed that demon and blood splattered around us. The pleasure of that demon dying and the sight of blood," Amaya smirked as Miyako widened her eyes.

"How do you know me? Why did I feel that way when you killed that demon?" Miyako took her hand away from Amaya and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do you want to know the truth about you?" Amaya questioned as Miyako gave her a questioning look.

"What truth about me is there to know?" Miyako asked.

"I'll tell you some other time it's getting late," Amaya looked at the sky which was turning dark and she disappeared.

_What more is there to know about me? What does Amaya know about me that I don't?_ Miyako stared at the spot where Amaya once was. Then she looked around at the destroyed town with a sad look. Miyako disappeared as she looked at the ground.

"When are we getting out here?" Hikari asked as she laid down on one of the beds.

"Probably now, it depends," Miyako said as she appeared between the two beds.

"What do you mean by that?" Aoi asked from the other bed and Katsumi gave Miyako a questioning look.

"Did Amaya do something?" Katsumi asked as Miyako nodded in response.

"The town is completely destroyed. Amaya destroyed the town," Miyako sighed as the three widened their eyes.

"Can you take us there so we can see?" Aoi asked with a worried expression on her face.

"We'll also be able to get out of here," Hikari got off the bed.

"Ok, let's go," Miyako agreed as the four disappeared.

The four appeared in the middle of rubble. Hikari, Aoi, and Katsumi looked around. The three stared at the rubble with wide eyes.

Miyako looked down at the ground with a hand over her heart. _This good feeling is coming back._ Miyako looked at the rubble. _This is so messed up._ Miyako took her hand away from her heart.

"This is just horrible," Hikari mutter as she looked at the ground.

"Why did something like this happen?" Aoi also looked at the ground.

"I should get you two back home," Miyako said as Hikari and Aoi looked up at her.

"What do you mean? What about your world?" Hikari questioned as she stared at Miyako.

"I'll do something about Amaya and you two will be able to go home back to your world where there's peace," Miyako answered as she looked at the two.

"No. We'll stay and help you stop Amaya. We refuse to go back to our world till your world is safe," Hikari replied in a firm tone with a determined look on her face.

"I agree. We can help you stop Amaya, Miyako. Hikari and I both agree that we won't go back to our world until your world gets better," Aoi also spoke in a firm tone with a determined look on her face.

"Hikari, Aoi," Miyako stared at the two, "Then let's go stop Amaya," Miyako saw the two nod their head in agreement.

"Then I'll go see if I can find any survivors and help them," Katsumi said as she flew off.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"When are we going to stop Amaya?" Hikari asked as she looked at Miyako.

"Now," Miyako replied as the three disappeared.

Katsumi looked at the rubble as she flew. _I don't see any demons or spirits in this area._ Katsumi stopped flying and looked around.

"I better try a different area of the town," Katsumi muttered as she flew off.

The three appeared in the room with Amaya's chair. They looked around to see a door behind and next to the chair. Hikari and Aoi stared at each other in confusion.

"The door next to Amaya's chair is my room," Miyako spoke as Hikari and Aoi followed her to her room.

Miyako let Hikari and Aoi into her room and closed the door behind her. Hikari and Aoi looked at the room. There was a bed and a night with a lamp on top which was next to the bed.

"This room is just as plain as the last one," Hikari complained as she sat on the bed.

"Don't complain about it," Miyako sighed as she sat on the opposite side of the bed of Hikari.

"I think we should be more concerned about Amaya than the room," Aoi said as she sat down next to Hikari and Miyako stood up.

"She's coming back. I need you two to stay in here for the time being," Miyako spoke as she left the room.

"Of course we get stuck in a room," Hikari crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's for the best right now," Aoi replied as she gave a small smile to Hikari.

Miyako saw Amaya appear in front of her chair. She had something in her hand. Miyako saw a drop fall from whatever Amaya is holding. _It's blood. Amaya must have killed something else._

"What is that?" Miyako asked as she walked up to Amaya who turned to look at her.

"Let's just say a certain demon cat was interfering with some of my plans," Amaya replied as she dropped the thing that she was holding.

Miyako saw Katsumi with blood pooling around her. She widened her eyes at the sight. _Amaya killed Katsumi._ Miyako continued to look at Miyako. _Seeing Katsumi like this feels so good though._ Miyako looked up at Amaya.

"I see you felt the pleasure of Katsumi being killed," Amaya smiled at Miyako who nodded in response.

"Just what do you know about me!" Miyako exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at Amaya.

"You want to know now?" Amaya asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, I want to know now. The truth about me that you were talking about," Miyako answered in a firm tone.

"You were brought to this world because of my DNA. You were an experiment to other demons in the past. You were created to have more power than any species in this world. My DNA was mostly filled with destruction and killing. That's why it feels so good to see things destroyed and things die," Amaya smirked as Miyako widened her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I'm an experiment created by your DNA," Miyako spoke in a shocked tone as Amaya nodded.

"Go rest in your room," Amaya put a hand on Miyako's head.

Miyako nodded and went to her room. Amaya's hand slid off Miyako. She saw Miyako open the door to her room and closed it behind her.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked as Miyako decided to lie down on the bed.

"We heard the conversation between her and Amaya. So don't play dumb Aoi. Of course Miyako is in shock," Hikari said in a sad tone as she looked at Miyako who stiffened.

"It's ok. I'm still a bet in shock, but I'll be fine," Miyako replied as she sat up and looked at the two.

"That's good," Aoi smiled at Miyako.

"Then you heard about Katsumi being killed by Amaya," Miyako muttered as Hikari and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop Amaya as soon as possible," Hikari glared at the door.

"What can you two do?" Miyako asked as she looked at the two.

"I can talk to animals, play a flute, and can control plants," Hikari answered as Miyako turned to look at Aoi.

"Well, I can talk to sea creatures, change my form between human and my usual mermaid, and control water," Aoi answered as Miyako sighed.

"What?" Hikari and Aoi questioned at the same time.

"You two have powers that weren't made for a battle. The plants and water could come in handy though," Miyako nodded at the two.

"When are we going to stop Amaya?" Aoi asked as she saw Miyako stood up.

"We're going when you two are ready," Miyako answered as a plate of food appeared in front of Hikari and Aoi.

"We needed this!" Hikari exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she and Aoi started to eat.

"I guess we'll start tomorrow then," Miyako laid back down on the bed.

"What about me and Hikari?" Aoi asked as she stopped eating for a bit.

Miyako pointed to the ground and two sleeping bags appeared. One was green and the other was blue. Then Hikari and Aoi sat on the floor since Miyako was glaring at them. Miyako went under the covers and fell asleep.

"I guess we're sleeping on the floor," Aoi whispered as she went into her sleeping bag as the empty plate disappeared.

"I guess so," Hikari agreed as her plate also disappeared and she also went into her sleeping bag.

"Night," Aoi spoke as Hikari nodded in agreement.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Now we just need to wait for Hikari to wake up," Aoi spoke as she and Miyako sat on the bed.

"We should wake her up," Miyako replied as the two looked at Hikari's sleeping form.

"Hikari only gets up when she feels like it," Aoi saw Miyako get up and stand next to Hikari.

"She needs to get up though," Miyako rolled Hikari over.

"I guess rolling her over didn't work," Aoi said as Miyako looked down at Hikari.

"Then I'll try a different method," Miyako kicked Hikari who sat up.

"That hurt," Hikari muttered as she got out of her sleeping bag that disappeared.

"You wouldn't wake up," Miyako crossed her arms over her chest as Hikari sat next to Aoi on the bed.

"Should we eat breakfast or start the attack?" Miyako questioned as she looked at the elf and the mermaid.

"Eat breakfast," Hikari and Aoi answered at the same time.

"It looks like Miyako took them to her room to talk or something. I'm curious about this attack though," Amaya muttered as she moved away from the door to Miyako's room and sat on her chair.

_I'll find out what those three are planning to attack later._ Miyako looked at the door to Miyako's room and smirked.

"Now we can start the attack," Hikari sighed as she slid off the bed.

"Yup," Aoi agreed as she also slid off the bed.

"Then let me check if Amaya is still here of not," Miyako replied as she opened the door to her room.

Miyako saw Amaya sitting on her chair. Amaya turned to face Miyako and smiled at her. Miyako nodded in response. Then she turned around to look at Hikari and Aoi as they stared at her confusion.

"You can bring those two out with you Miyako. I also want to know about this attack that you three plan up," Amaya spoke as Miyako turned to look at her.

Miyako then opened the door and appeared in front of the chair. Hikari and Aoi came out of Miyako's room and stood next to Miyako.

"So, what is this attack?" Amaya stood up from her chair and looked at the three.

"It's an attack," Hikari answered as she narrowed her eyes at Amaya.

"What kind of attack?" Amaya asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Just an attack," Miyako replied as she disappeared and reappeared behind Amaya with a black sword against Amaya's neck.

"Against me," Amaya's eyes moved to see Miyako.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Exactly," Miyako replied as she pressed her sword closer to Amaya's neck which slightly bled.

"You won't be able to win that easily," Amaya sighed as she disappeared and reappeared in front of the door behind her chair.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked as they saw Amaya opened the door.

"The real battle begins when you two enter this room," Amaya replied as she closed the door behind her.

"You two ready to actually battle Amaya?" Miyako looked at Hikari and Aoi.

"Of course we're ready," Aoi answered in a confident tone.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready," Hikari replied.

"It's time to stop Amaya once and for all," Miyako spoke as the three headed towards the door Amaya entered.

Miyako looked back at the two when they reached the door. Hikari and Aoi nodded in response. Then, Miyako opened the door and they walked in. The three saw the grasslands.

"What is this place!" Hikari exclaimed as they looked around the place.

"Maybe another dimension," Aoi suggested.

"Especially since we just entered from a door and this grassland is weird," Miyako added as she saw the blue grass and the black sky.

There was the sound of the door closing. Miyako, Hikari, and Aoi turned around to see the door close and disappear.

"The door vanished!" Hikari said in shocked tone.

"There's no way we're going back till we defeat Amaya," Miyako spoke as she turned around as walked away.

"Where are you going?" Aoi asked as she and Hikari walked next to Miyako.

"I'm going towards that yellow flashing light. Amaya should be there," Miyako replied as she pointed to the yellow light that was flashing quite a ways from the three.

"Then that's where we're heading," Hikari ran towards the light.

"Stop!" Miyako shouted which caused Hikari to stop and look back at her and Aoi.

"Why don't we teleport instead?" Miyako suggested as Hikari ran back to them.

"That'll be easier than walking or running," Aoi replied.

"Ok. Be prepared to attack," Miyako said as they disappeared.

The three appeared in another area of the grassland. A yellow light flashed and the three looked up and stared at it.

"I can't help but stare at it," Hikari muttered.

"Be more alert. Amaya is around here," Miyako spoke as Hikari and Aoi turned to look at her and nodded in response.

"Where is she?" Aoi asked as the three looked around.

"Behind you," Amaya's voice spoke.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Amaya grabbed Aoi and put her in a chock hold. Aoi struggled to get free, but Amaya's hold was too strong. Aoi started to chock.

"Let go of Aoi!" Hikari shouted as she raised both of her hands.

Green vines appeared underneath Amaya and Aoi. Then the vines wrapped around Amaya freeing Aoi. Aoi ran up to Hikari and they hugged each other.

"These vines won't be able to hold me," Amaya spoke as the vines started to burn and Amaya was free from the vines.

"Amaya is tougher than I thought," Hikari muttered.

"Our only useful attacks are your plants and my water," Aoi muttered back, "Where did Miyako go?"

Miyako appeared behind Amaya with her black katana in hand. No one noticed her until she cut off Amaya's head. Hikari and Aoi widened their eyes as they looked at Miyako who grabbed Amaya's head.

"You may have destroyed me, but it'll be-" Amaya was cut off as Miyako stabbed the head and Amaya's head and body turned into dust.

"Amaya is finally gone," Miyako muttered as a tear fell down her face and she turned to face Hikari and Aoi.

"We just need to get out of this weird dimension," Aoi sighed.

"It's time for a teleportation!" Hikari exclaimed as she pointed a finger in the air.

"We have to walk for now though. I can't teleport us back right now," Miyako spoke as her katana turned back to a silver color.

"How did you do that to your katana?" Aoi asked as she pointed to Miyako's katana.

"I put my powers into the katana and it changes color. The katana changed to black because I have the power of darkness. It took a bit out of me," Miyako explained as she started to walk.

"Where are we going to go then?" Hikari asked as she and Aoi followed Miyako.

"Focusing my powers so that I can teleport us back to our dimension," Miyako stopped and closed her eyes as Hikari and Aoi looked at each other.

The three suddenly disappeared. Then, they appeared in the middle of some rubble. Hikari and Aoi looked around and Miyako sighed.

"We made it back!" Hikari and Aoi exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"Now I just need to make a portal so you two can go home," Miyako added as she looked at the two.

"What about the town?" Aoi asked in a concerned tone as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"I'll fix it after you and Hikari leave this world. You two don't belong here anyways. Hikari is an elf and you're a mermaid," Miyako spoke as a swirling purple circle appeared next to Miyako.

"Then this is good bye Miyako," Hikari spoke as she hugged Miyako.

"Thank you for the good things you did for us," Aoi also hugged Miyako.

"I should be thanking you two. I probably would have continued to help Amaya destroy this world if you two didn't talk some sense to me," Miyako smiled at the two.

"Bye Miyako! Take care of this world," Hikari said as she and Aoi waved to Miyako.

"Take care of yourself," Aoi added.

"Back at you two," Miyako replied as she waved back and the two went inside the portal.

Miyako turned around and the portal disappeared. _Now it's time to fix the town._ Black demon wings erupted from Miyako's back. Then Miyako flew over the town and looked down at it. Small black glitter like substance came off Miyako's wings. _This power should restore the town back in one peace._ Miyako flew all over where the rubble was located. The town was restored an hour later when Miyako landed on top of a building. Miyako collapsed on her knees.

"This took…a lot…out of me," Miyako panted as she saw the door to the building open.

Shiro came out of the house and looked up to where Miyako was. Shiro took off the mask to reveal Chie. She waved and smiled at Miyako who waved back in response.

"You used a lot of power. I'm glad that those two are back in their own world," Chie spoke as Miyako jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Chie.

"I guess…I did. I was even able to pull a fast one on Amaya. Switching Shiro and you so that you would stay alive and Shiro was the one I ended up killing," Miyako stood up and sighed.

"Let's get you in the house so you can recover. I bet the remaining demons and spirits will be happy that you restored the town. Things are also at peace now," Chie took hold of Miyako's hand and dragged Miyako into her house as Miyako gave Chie a small smile.

"We're finally back," Hikari stretched her arms as she and Aoi appeared in a forest with a river in front of them.

"Of course or else we wouldn't of found my river," Aoi replied as she jumped into the river.

"I guess you're happy," Hikari looked at the river and Aoi came out in her mermaid form.

"Look! It's a paper airplane!" Aoi exclaimed as she pointed to a paper airplane that headed towards them.

"I got it," Hikari said as she caught the airplane and unfolded it.

Hikari scanned it and widened her eyes. Aoi stared at Hikari in question. _This is from Miyako. I can't believe she did all that so fast._ Hikari's eyes started to water.

"What's in it?" Aoi got out of the water and turned into her human form as she walked up to Hikari.

"It's a letter from Miyako. It says that she got the town back to normal and that we must be in our world to get this letter. She also said that Chie is alive and doing well. Miyako pulled a fast one on Amaya. She also said that she'll never forget us," Hikari had tears going down her face and so did Aoi.

"We'll never forget them either. Miyako, Chie, and Katsumi," Aoi said as she wiped off her tears.

"Of course we'll never forget them. We're friends after all," Hikari grinned as she also wiped off her tears as she and Aoi looked at the clear blue sky.


End file.
